Mas Allá
by Muusikat
Summary: Ni la muerte ni el mismo tiempo pueden vencer la fuerza del amor... Alfred esta decidido y nada cambiara su elección, no parara hasta encontrar a esa persona. . UA. *USUK*
1. Carnabal

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia, obviamente no me pertenece y nunca me pertenecerá T.T

**Advertencias:** UA

* * *

**MAS ALLÁ**

No lo podía creer, se cumplía ya casi un año desde que había llegado a Inglaterra, y desde que pisó suelo británico sintió una sensación extraña que le atormentaba desde su estancia ahí. No podía negarlo, luego de los sucesos transcurridos, Alfred F. Jones estaba decidido a descubrir la verdad, y no pararía hasta tenerla en sus manos, al igual que a él…

* * *

_**Fiesta de Carnabal**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_Recibí la invitación un día lunes, y por mas que me esforcé en recordar cual era la familia: Windsor; residentes en la calle Manor, Londres –según decía el remitente de la tarjeta que tenia en mis mano-, finalmente renuncié a resolver el enigma, y después de colocar la fina invitación en una mesa del recibidor de mi casa, decidí olvidar el asunto y continuar leyendo dentro de la calidez de mi biblioteca, una deliciosa novela de misterio._

_Pasada una semana y en una ocasión en la que hurgaba nuevamente mis libros, para saber cual seria el siguiente relato a degustar con avidez, me encontré, por segunda vez, con la tarjeta de invitación, tal vez alguien con buen humor la había colocado allí, dentro de esa novela. La tomé entre mis manos y releí el contenido, momento en el cual me fije en la fecha de celebración de la misma, era para el día de mañana. Ya que no tenía planes para ese día, además de no tener mayores cosas que hacer, decidí acudir a aquella fiesta de carnaval._

_Al llegar aquella noche, -a los alrededores del lugar-, lo que primero capto mi atención fue aquel árbol frondoso y enorme, aunque era muy común encontrar un árbol frente a una casa, este excedía en tamaño y majestuosidad a todas las que había presenciado a lo largo de mi estadía en aquel país; seria un árbol de no menos 200 años de edad. Una vez ubicada la dirección escrita en la tarjeta de invitación que llegara a mis manos la anterior semana, me acerque a la puerta, de lo que figuraba ser una gran casona –por supuesto había alquilado el mejor traje de arlequín que pude encontrar-, y toque de la manecilla dorada del portón. Del otro lado de la puerta, se podía escuchar un vivaz ambiente de voces y melodiosos sonidos –me parecían muy familiares-, que llamaron desde el principio mi atención, era una época en la cual, una buena parte de las celebraciones parecían solo dedicadas al gusto de los extranjeros llegados de Paris._

_Al abrirse el amplio portón, alguien que parecía conocerme me recibió, y digo alguien, pues con el gracioso antifaz dorado que llevaba puesto su corto cabello rubio y silueta delicada, junto al elegante vestido que ostentaba, no llegué reconocer de que bella criatura se tratara. Me hizo pasar por un recibidor que daba acceso a un amplio salón, maravillosamente decorado con finas cortinas color vino, las luces –todo muy digno para recibir al héroe (?) -, cuyo fulgor daba un ambiente irreal y fantástico al lugar; pero agradable de todas formas. Dentro de la inmensa y ala vez bulliciosa habitación, se congregaban un centenar de personas, vestidas con los mas curiosos disfraces; -debo admitir que mi traje era mejor a comparación de los del resto-, Una vez llegamos al medio de la gran sala, el bello joven que me acompañaba soltó mi brazo y me presento a un nutrido grupo de invitados, ataviados con trajes de las mas variadas épocas y lugares; sin embargo, después de varios minutos de irrelevante plática con algunos de ellos –la mayoría no conocía, pero por algún motivo me resultaban familiares, como si ya los hubiese visto en alguna parte-, por mas que hice el intento, igualmente no pude reconocer la identidad de algunos de los congregados ; no atine sino, a pensar que se me había invitado por error; no obstante, el elegante y fino joven que me había recibido al llegar y que ahora me observaba con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en los labios, había mostrado conocerme de muchos años. En esos momentos, un hombre alto y desapacible de cabellera rubia que seguramente llegaba hasta sus hombros y que ahora ataba con un listón a la altura de su nuco en una cola de caballo y con una máscara veneciana que dejaba ver a través de esta un par de ojos azules, casi como los míos pero con un toque de frialdad dedicada - según mi parecer-, a mi persona, mas no a mi acompañante, se acercó al joven y le dijo algo que le hizo cambiar súbitamente de expresión; luego la pareja se apartó de la multitud, y se dirigieron a un mirador interior de la casa._

_Durante media hora o tal vez más no les volví a ver por ninguna parte. Dediqué mi tiempo entonces a confraternizar y, por supuesto, a danzar una que otra pieza musical. Asimismo fui invitado a ejecutar al piano, una melodía básica que me enseñara mi hermano, y que les agrado a todos._

_De pronto, cuando la reunión llegaba al clímax de la diversión, el hombre de la mascara que viera antes junto al bello chico, apareció nuevamente y, con total mala educación, se hizo paso a empujones entre la gente que bailaba dentro del salón; finalmente se aproximo hasta donde yo estaba sentado, y quedo quieto; desafiante frente a mi._

_**continuará...**_

* * *

_Hola!_

_Mis saludos y respectivo agradecimiento a quien a llegado a leer hasta aquí. _

_Otra ves escribiendo al final, pero supongo que no importa mucho. Este fic esta basado en una leyenda muy conocida que hay en mi ciudad, me parece muy linda así que decidí escribir un fic con esta parejita de Hetalia... =)_

_-hasta la próxima_

_Reviews?_


	2. Destino

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia, obviamente no me pertenece y nunca me pertenecerá T.T

**Advertencias:** UA

* * *

_Al ver sus ojos, su expresión no me cabía la menor duda de que tal ves quien se ocultara tras esa mascara no era sino un demonio, sus ojos azules reflejaban tanto odio, rencor e instintos asesinos en un simple cruzar de miradas que que tuve con el. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, mas traté de no intimidarme demasiado con tan solo una mirada suya. Lo que mas me sorprendió – muchísimo- era que aquel sujeto que se había parado frente mío se marcho así como había venido – o sea rápido- que no me inmute y seguí tocando la pieza, pero esta ves un tanto desconcentrado por la repentina presencia de aquel sujeto – parecía un afeminado con ese cabello largo suyo-, aun así trate de poner atención a mi interpretación._

_ Al terminar de tocar fui ovacionado e invitado a tocar una nueva melodía, que rechace cortésmente. Aun seguía muy intrigado, a pesar de no conocer ni mucho menos recordar a esa persona, esta había mostrado no solo conocerme sino hasta odiarme a muerte, tal ves me debió confundir con otra persona, fue lo que pensaba, pero de pronto algo me sac de mis pensamientos: estaba casi en uno de los limites del enorme salón, cerca a un balcón que daba a un hermoso patio aunque no fue exactamente eso lo que me llamo la atención, sino el volver a ver la delicada silueta del joven que no mucho tiempo antes había salido a recibirme; mi alegría de volver a verlo no duró mucho ya que de momento este sacó un pañuelo, para acercárselo a su cara, supe que algo andaba mal, si, no me equivocaba, aquel joven estaba llorando._

_ Me acerque un poco hacia donde estaba él, estaba un poco nervioso de volverlo a ver, aunque no hacía mucho tiempo –media hora o un poco mas- desde que se alejara súbitamente, pero aun así tome un poco de valor y alcance decirle que si no le gustaría danzar esa pieza, pero el bello joven se rehusó. Entonces le comente que la fiesta estaba muy animada a lo que me respondió afirmativamente, me ofreció acompañarlo al balcón casi cercano a nuestro asiento con el motivo que el ambiente estaba muy cargado y un poco de fresco le asentaría de maravilla._

_No dirigimos hacia el balcón a paso lento, una vez ahí nos sentamos en la banca que había en este, nos sentamos uno al lado del otro en la amplia banca. Hubo un silencio incomodo que me atreví a romper para preguntarle algo de repente: -La fiesta esta muy animada no? A lo que me respondió con un tímido si, luego de eso comenzamos a tener una breve y amena conversación de temas muy triviales; lo que mas me extrañaba era que el joven me hablaba como si me hubiese conocido mucho antes, hasta podría afirmar que me trataba con mucha familiaridad, hasta sabia mi nombre aunque yo nunca se lo hubiese dicho y mucho menos sabia el suyo, pero aun así no le pregunté nada al respecto ya que no quería alejarme de esa persona que, con el poco tiempo de haberla visto quería estar a su lado y si preguntaba cual era su nombre, tal se ofendería y se alejaría y no deseaba eso._

_De pronto, queriendo saciar mi curiosidad le pregunte por que había estado llorando –nunca lo debí hacer -, el joven se sonrojo un poco y me dio cualquier excusa para no contestar, a lo que me sentí culpable al incomodarlo de esa manera. Entonces le comente el incidente que tuviera cuando se me acerco el tipo de la mascara veneciana, mi acompañante abrió los ojos de sorpresa cuando se lo mencione e hiso un gesto de enfado que supe, no era dedicado hacia mi. Al caer en cuenta de que me había percato de sus gestos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo y decidió contarme ya que vio mi desconcierto: me conto que el hombre de la mascara, con el que momentos antes me había encontrado, era su prometido, en esos momentos, no se porque pero cuando me lo dijo sentí unos enormes celos hacia esa persona, también me dijo que la boda estaba programada para la próxima semana, pero esto ya no iba a ser posible ya que momento antes, cuando me dejara en el salón con algunos invitados, habían tenido una discusión y había cancelado la boda, en el momento que escuche lo ultimo no pude evitar sonreírme interiormente, pero mi efímera alegría se desvaneció, ya que cuando lo dijo, su semblante cambió drásticamente, su bello rostro que estaba cubierto por su mascara ensombreció, tanto que me conmovió el hecho de que no se casara. _

_En un impulso -heroico- cambie el tema, para repetirle que si aceptaba bailar conmigo, no tardo mucho en rechazarme por segunda vez. Aun así me llamo por mi nombre, para luego decirme que me agradecía el gesto de tratar de animarlo; se acerco a mi, dirigió una de sus manos hacia su cara para sacarse la máscara, pude ver su rostro completo, quede extasiado con tal belleza, su piel se veía tan tersa y suave , tuve que resistirme a tocarla por miedo a maltratarla por lo blanca y delicada que se veía, sus ojos me parecieron lo mas mágico y encantadores que en toda mi vida había visto, sus cejas, un poco mas oscuras que sus rubios cabellos eran el elemento final que complementaban aquella obra de arte que fuera su hermoso rostro, había quedado boquiabierto con semejante belleza, era un mismísimo ángel que habría cautivado hasta al mas distraído, sin embargo fue su voz la que me saco de mi momento mágico, acerco el antifaz que se sacara momentos antes y lo puso en mis manos diciendo que era un regalo de parte suya y que lo guardara como recuerdo de esa noche por la amistad que siempre habíamos tenido. De pronto me gratifico con una caricia en el rostro y me dijo que se retiraría a descansar, que agradecía mis palabras de aliento; y que esperaba que nos volviéramos a reunir en otra oportunidad. Le dije que así seria, que era una promesa, no pude contenerme mas y lo abrasé, el respondió mi gesto y entonces estreche mas el abrazo como si fuera lo único que me aferraba a la vida, aunque trate de no hacerlo muy fuerte, el soltó un quejido, supe que había exagerado mucho en cuanto al abrazo así que trate de disimularlo con mi risa, el joven también rió junto conmigo, en ese momento supe que había encontrado mi razón de vivir, hacer feliz a esa persona. _

_No me percate de cuanto tiempo había permanecido abrazándolo, sino fuera que el me lo dijo, sin no yo le habría estado abrazando hasta no se cuando, se despidió de mi y se fue, desapareciendo entre las personas que habían en el amplio salón. Un deje de tristeza se apodero de mi al ver que se alejaba, no sabiendo que seria la ultima vez que lo vería._

_Estuve sentado un rato mas, hasta que al fin decidí ponerme de pie e ir al salón , esperando tal vez encontrarme con esa persona, pero lo que vi en ese momento me dejo en claro que no estaba por ahí, tal ves ya se había ido. En el salón, tanto el animo de los danzarines como el de la mayoría de los invitados había decaído en extremo y no dude en despedirme también, sin embargo repare que no sabia cual era el nombre del joven del antifaz dorado; no me había atrevido a preguntárselo, por temor que se diera cuenta de que yo no lo había reconocido. Indague, y no fue difícil averiguar su nombre: Arthur, me respondieron, el hijo menor del coronel Windsor_

_Arthur Windsor_

_..._

_..._

* * *

_Al despertarme por la mañana, un extraño brillo perturbo mi vista, al abrir los ojos pude ver algo dorado encima de mi velador, al acercarme a coger ese extraño objeto al que correspondía esa brillantez pude darme cuenta de que se trataba del antifaz dorado que me regalara aquel joven en la fiesta, entonces , no tarde en recordarlo…_

_Arthur_

_Recorde a quien pertenecía: a Arthur, y me invadió un deseo incontrolable de volverlo a ver; de tomarlo entre mis brazosy confesarle que estaba enamorado de el._

_ La delicada y bella silueta de Arthur, su rostro, sus ojos profundos… todo se me hizo mas claro, estaba enamorado, ahora ya nada importaba, solo quería ir donde el, decirle lo que sentía, tenerlo entre mis brazos y estar a su lado siempre._

_Con esta resolución me levante y luego de alistarme tan rápido como la ocasión me lo permitía, me apresure en salir de la habitación del hotel donde me encontraba en dirección a la casa Windsor, quería ver a Arthur, proponerle matrimonio, no quería estar ni un solo segundo lejos de el, tal ves lo que pasaría luego no seria parte de mis planes…_

_Al llegar cerca del lugar ,reconocí aquel roble que viera la vez pasada, pero esta vez aquel árbol parecía mas viejo y no tenia la misma majestuosidad y vigor que yo viera en este antes, no hice mucho caso así que me aproxime a la casa en la que la noche anterior había acudido, me sorprendió un poco al ver el portón de esta, se veía muy antiguo y sucio, un poco extrañado mire el alrededor de la casa, no se veía como el día de ayer pero seguí avanzando hasta el portón donde toque la puerta por la manecilla sucia, nadie me abrió, insistí un buen rato hasta que por fin alguien me abrió. Era un anciano quien me había abierto la puerta._

_El anciano me miro con cara de pocos amigos mientras yo estaba realmente impresionado, no esperaba que me abriera la puerta ese anciano de apariencia descuidada- no es que tenga algo en contra de los ancianos, pero…-, el solo me miro de pies a cabeza y me pregunto con un tono amargado quien era, a lo que respondí un poco nervioso que buscaba a Arthur Windsor, mi respuesta lo asombro un poco y trato de cerrarme la puerta cosa que impedí al interponer mi brazo – aunque dolió mucho-, no estoy bromeando, joven, apártese y no vuelva jamás!, recibí como única repuesta. No estoy bromeando, -mi semblante se torno serio-, busco al menor de los hijos del general ingles Windsor, respondí por fin muy decidido que nunca, el viejo no cabía en su asombro_

_Al viejo no le quedo de otra de dejarme pasar , no pude creer lo que mis ojos veían, el recibidor estaba casi derrumbado, me apoye a una silla que allí estaba, si no lo hacia de seguro ya me habría desplomado en aquella habitación semidestruida en la que me encontraba, el anciano al ver mi reacción puso su mano en mi hombro a modo de calmarme, cosa que logro, fue lo único que devolvió a la realidad luego de un horrible momento en el que me encontré, voltee mi cabeza para mirarlo, estaba aterrado, solo esperaba una explicación, sin embargo esta no llegaba, solo pude ver los ojos de esa persona que me miraban compasivos._

_-si, Estas fue alguna vez la propiedad del general cuyo hijo buscas-, escuche que me decía el viejo, un poco de esperanza y cordura me dieron esas palabras,- pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo-, la realidad otra ves hizo acto de presencia, en el fondo, tal vez, no quería saber la verdad, pero aun así la aceptaría, -sin embargo, debo decirle que toda la familia murió en un incendio. Esto o es posible; debes de estar confundiéndote-, no pude mas y caí de rodillas, hice un esfuerzo y le pedí al viejo que continuara ya que este al ver mi reacción no quiso continuar – Déjeme que le cuente lo sucedido. Según todos sabían, fue el prometido del hijo del general, quien en un acto de locura, motivado por los celosa un joven desconocido, incendio la casa; con todos e invitados dentro; fue algo terrible. Esto ocurrió hace mucho tiempo. Despues del suceso, la propiedad fue vendida por un pariente lejano, al teniente alcalde del distrito, quien respetando sus muros y linderos, que fue lo único que quedo en pie, lo convirtió en un lugar de descanso, lo que es hasta hoy. Yo soy el vigilante de este cementerio._

_Después de escuchar esta macabra versión, quede paralizado, y solo atine a empujar la desencajada puerta, dispuesto a irme, pero antes me adentre un poco mas al interior, para comprobar por mi mismo lo absurdo o no, de aquella descabellada historia. Verifique, horrorizado, que cuanto me había dicho debía ser cierto, aquella extensión yerta, que alguna vez fue un enorme salón y festivo salón, ahora estaba poblada solo de lapidas silenciosas y criptas profanadas. Eche a llorar y no pude entender que era lo que en realidad había sucedido. Llegue a pensar que la fiesta en la que había sido invitado era fruto de u mal sueño; una pesadilla. Recordé el antifaz que me había entregado Arthur al despedirse, y metí la mano en mi bolsillo. Lo que saque de este, fue un trozo de cartón quemado, que no era otro sino, el de la mascara veneciana. Lo solté de mis manos espantado, y en mi conmoción creí ver a unos metros de distancia, un objeto reluciente que me pareció reconocer. El anciano me observaba callado, pasivo; como si la situación no le fuera, después de todo extraña. Le pregunte si su familia había sido enterrada en aquel lugar. M e respondió que si, todos descansaban dentro del cementerio. Me aproxime a aquel objeto que parecía atraerme con una magia desconocida. Al llegar, descubrí colgado sobre una antigua lapida, el dorado y reluciente antifaz de mi amado. Observe la inscripción que estaba labrada sobre la borrosa lapida de mármol, pude leer con dolor: _

_Arthur Windsor._

_..._

* * *

por fin escribí la continuación, a diferencia de lo que esta basado este fic, Alfie tendrá su final feliz y todos vivirán felices

disculpen si hay errores ortográficos

criticas , tomates, scones acepto de todo en los reviews

puede haber continuación, pero eso depende de un review

bye! *Ange fuera*


	3. Pesadilla

Hola a tod s, gracias por dejarme sus reviews, siento mi demora T.T, este es el ultimo capitulo.

Mentira! hay unos cuantos capitulos mas, así que le dejo con el famoso disclaimer

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia, obviamente no me pertenece y nunca me pertenecerá

**Aclaraciones**:esta narrado por Alfie_**.**_

* * *

**Pesadilla**

...

...

...

...

Había salido a una reunión - fiesta-, con unos amigos de la universidad, fatalmente me di cuenta de que ya era muy tarde y el día de mañana tenia uno de los terribles exámenes parciales, y como mis notas no hacían mas que ir de mal en peor , se supone que debería estudiar, así que me fui despidiendo de la mayoría de mis amigos, Tony , mi mejor amigo, se ofreció a llevarme , ya que en toda la reunión el no había tomado nada y – obviamente- yo si, pero le dije que era mejor asi. Me dirigí a la salida mientras buscaba las llaves en mis bolsillos, una vez que los encontré me subí al vehículo, al encenderlo, una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al recordar algunas que otras cosas que presenciara en la fiesta, muy animado por estos recuerdos me puse a conducir tranquilamente por las transitadas calles de New York. Las calles estaban desiertas, supongo que nadie a esas horas se pone a caminar o ir a comprar un helado en cualquier tienda, pero no se porque, esperaba que hubiese gente , mire el reloj, recién eran las once de la noche, no era tan tarde ; es mas, a esas horas la mayoría de gente se dirige a las tiendas, que coincidentemente ahora estaban cerradas…

Estuve conduciendo por un buen tiempo hasta que me detuve en un semáforo, me extrañó que solo la luz verde parpadease , supuse que, como era noche seria normal que los semáforos ya no funcionasen, así que lo pase por alto, otra ves me puse en marcha hasta que , gracias a las luces del vehículo me di cuenta que había alguien delante del auto, me asuste un poco, así que me fije en la silueta delante del pàrabrisas, era un joven que vestia de blanco, su cabello era corto y su estatura era, supongo casi igual a la mia. Me acomode un poco los anteojos y trate de agudizar mas mi vista hasta que pude divisar que sus cabellos cortos eran rubios y su porte era tan parecida a… No puede ser, trate de convencerme a mi mismo ante tales pensamientos, pero no sirvió de nada ya que aquella silueta volteo su rostro hacia mi dejándome ver sus ojos, profundamente verdes?... Respire profundo, tal ves estaba en una alucinación, pero el joven se dirigió hacia la ventana y toco con suavidad esta,

-Arthur? baje la ventana para que así oyera lo que me diría, el solo sonrió ,

Me pareció raro que estuviera en ese lugar así que le pregunte por que estaba ahí y me dijo que estaba caminando hacia su casa, yo estaba muy nervioso por encontrármelo que, solo atine a ofrecerme a llevarle hasta su casa, cosa que le tuve que insistir varias veces ya que se negaba con un ligero sonrojo en su cara.

Yo seguía muy nervioso y creo que el también ya que, si por alguna coincidencia cruzábamos miradas el se sonrojaba y yo me ponía mas nervioso aun. Hubo silencios atormentadores en los cuales no supimos hacer nada para comenzar una breve conversación, yo no pude decirle lo que tenia planeado , ya que de repente recordé aquella escena en la que me viera antes delante de la vieja casa en ruinas , su antifaz dorado en su lapida…

Me puse pálido y mis latidos se aceleraron , Arthur se dio cuenta y me pregunto si estaba bien, solo pude preguntarle donde era su casa, el me indico la dirección y yo conduje el auto hacia donde me había indicado.

El estaba en el asiento trasero, por el retrovisor aprecie su esbelta silueta, la ropa blanca que llevaba puesta lo hacia lucir mas fascinante, tan ligeras y casi transparentes que dejaban ver partes de su delicada piel, estuve contemplándolo un muy buen tiempo hasta que su voz me saco de aquel trance en el que me encontraba,

-pasa algo?

- ah, no, nada,- respondí nervioso

- me preguntaba si no tienes frio, te veo temblando- no recibí esta vez respuesta pero si note que su pálida cara se coloreo levemente en un tenue carmín , que me pareció tierno, no dude en detener el carro y quitarme rápidamente mi casaca que tenia puesta y ofrecérsela – tienes que ponértela- el se negaba, pero al final le convencí, pude escuchar un cálido y tímido _gracias _; así estuvimos gran parte del trayecto yo conducía despacio no quería que este encuentro fue fugaz como la anterior vez, estuve tratando de meditar sobre el por que el se encontraba aquí, aquel anciano me pudo haber jugado una mala broma, otra ves su voz me saco de mis meditaciones,

- aquí es-

-eh?- había estado conduciendo inconscientemente y no me había dado cuenta cuando habíamos llegado,

-ahora vives aquí?

- si , estoy estudiando por aquí-

-ahh-,quise preguntarle sobre las extrañas circunstancias en la que nos conociéramos pero me interrumpió de nuevo

– gracias, si no fuera por ti, no hubiera podido regresar …- trage duro, era la despedida, yo no quería que se alejara de nuevo, pero aun asi, sali del auto para apresurarme y abrir su puerta,

-no tenias que hacer eso, Idiota!-, me regaño un poco lo mire un tanto confundido , nunca me había hablado así, pero me pareció mas tierno,

- no es nada- le respondí sonriendo, frunció el ceño,

- como sea, - se sonrojo de nuevo- gracias por tu casaca y por llevarme- esto ultimo lo dijo titubeando y se dispuso a quitarse la casaca, no dudé en evitarlo alegando que me la devolvería después, el solo asintió.

Cuando regrese a mi casa trate de estudiar pero no pude, definitivamente jalaría, esa noche no puede dejar de pensar en Arthur, se supone que estaba muerto…

De pronto escuche que sonaba mi despertador, era tarde. Había estado pensando toda la noche en Arthur, que me había quedado dormido en mi escritorio donde se supone que tenia que estudiar. El examen podía esperar. Hice hasta lo imposible para cambiarme y asearme, queria estar presentable; me dirigí a mi auto y conduje en la dirección en la que el día de ayer había conducido. No pude reconocer las calles, ahora lucían muy modernas, no se veían como en la noche, trate de calmarme. Al llegar a la casa indicada toque la puerta, mientras esperaba pase la mano por mi cabello, no quería que Arthur me viera desaliñado; solo escuche en el recibidor:

- quien es?- me quede mudo, esperaba que fueran a abrirme la puerta,

- Se encuentra Arthur? -,pregunte, la voz del recibidor solo me respondio,

-esta usted bromeando-,

- ayer por la noche al llevarlo hasta aquí le preste mi casaca …- en ese momento solo se abrió la puerta , vi al anciano asomarse por la puerta,

- No se de que habla, el ha muerto hace mucho tiempo, dudo mucho que le preste la casaca a alguien muerto- Palidecí, no, otra vez no, por favor, sentí nauseas, era lo mismo que la anterior vez, no lo podía creer, no se suponía que estudiaba por ahí, pensé un momento, estábamos en New York, la fiesta fue en Londres, nada cuadraba, estaba sudando, de pronto una voz lejana me llamaba, Alfred! Alfred!

-Alfred! Despierta! Ya es tarde, ya habras alistado tu equipaje no?, salimos en media hora!

-Mathew?

-Quien pensabas que era?

-A-a artu..

- Pasa algo Al?

-Nada-

Maldita sea, era un sueño, ahora si pude pensar con claridad,me encontraba en Londres junto a mi familia, de vacaciones; fuese lo que fuese nada de lo que habia pasado en mi sueño tenia concordancia con la realidad, tal ves lo de la fiesta habria sido tambien un sueño. En mi habitacion se encontraba Mathew sentado encima de mi cama, se le veia preocupado , trate de alcanzar mis lentes que estaban encima de la mesa de noche, mas lo unico que encontre fue un trozo de carton; luego de alcanzar mis anteojos vi con detenimiento aquel pedazo que tenia en mi otra mano, era nada mas ni nada menos que los restos quemados de una mascara. lo estruje con toda mi fuerza e ira que sentía, entonces era cierto, esa era la prueba de que no había sido también una pesadilla...

-Al, que te pasa , te estas comportando raro!, en serio, te sientes bien? escuche que decía mi hermano

- no es nada Mati, no te preocupes, solo me acorde de algo

-que bueno Al, ahora si me responderás con sinceridad- Mat cambio su expresión, ahora parecía querer interrogarme, - adonde fuiste ayer en la noche ?

-Eh?

- No te hagas el loco Alfred F. Jones

- No se a que te refieres Mat- respondí sonriendo

- Ummm , me estas mintiendo Al , sabes muy bien que ayer por la noche saliste sin decir a nadie donde , incluso llegaste muy feliz, como si hubieras comido todas la hamburguesas del mundo!

- Ehhh,- un terrible escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo, estaba asustando,eso significaba que todo lo que habia acontecido la noche anterior era cierto, ¿de verdad conocí a alguien muerto?, yo no creía en los fantasmas, ni mucho menos que estos hicieran fiestas, sobretodo, por que me sentí tan familiarizado en aquella ocasión, acaso en verdad existía lo que llamaban reencarnación?

* * *

Hola a todos, venci mi monumental tarea del colegio y vuelvo a escribir un capitulo mas! o mejor un minicapitulo , que eso es lo que es; solo empece a escribir laconicamente, asi que no me culpen por como termino este capitulo, ni por los errores ortográficos.

Si gustan , pueden desquitarse conmigo en el cuadro de abajo , acepto de todo, desde tomates hasta scones, me gustan las criticas y comentarios, mientras tanto editare mi profile. :)

Bye!


End file.
